The Devil's Daughter
by Astrid and The Machine
Summary: It's been a few years since our favorite human/butler pairing have appeared in public. After witnessing the almost-death of the Queen's most stealthy adversary, Lady Heliostier, Ciel and Sebastian meet new characters, one of which is LH's skilled maid, Claudia. As time wears on, Sebastian struggles to unearth Claudia's true identity. The results? Only time can tell. For now.
1. Chapter 1

**First fan-fic. Kuroshitsuji for the win. Review, review, review. **

It was a windy day.

So windy, in fact, that one wouldn't be surprised if their garments were torn from their very own bodies. Despite the wind, a certain human-turned-demon demanded that his butler take him to the market.

"You're acting like a little boy," his butler replied, glaring a mere two inches down into the face of his master. He certainly had grown over the past couple years.

"What are you implying, _Sebastian_?" he snapped. "I want to go to the market. And you will take me. Is that clear?"

"People might recognize you. We certainly don't want to risk exposure, my lord."

"People won't recognize me. I am a completely different person. Damn-it, I don't even have the stupid eyepatch anymore!"

"Yes, but you do have this," Sebastian said as he gently pulled away the blue-black hair covering his master's right eye.

Ciel breathed in sharply then pulled away. "We're going. That's an order. Prepare the carriage."

Sebastian frowned, then bowed. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

As Ciel made his way through the hustling, bustling, market, Sebastian observed him from closely behind.

After his "death", Sebastian had taken Ciel on a grand tour of the world. India, Brazil, America- you name it, they were there. It was during that time that Ciel began his growth spurt. After a few years he had nearly matched the height and stature of his butler. One would be a fool to think they weren't related. Their matching red eyes and ivory skin were two of many things that linked their appearances. Even the way they dressed seem naturally coordinated.

The difference was all in their heads.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered, jarring the demon butler from his thoughts. "Do you hear that?"

He did.

The sound of someone loading a gun.

"Everyone! Hands up where I can see them!" a voice boomed throughout the marketplace.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and tugged him into the shadows of a nearby booth.

The owner of the voice, a large, hairy, man in a rather scummy outfit, swept his gun-bearing arm around. The crowd shrank back in terror.

"Alright," he spat. "Which one of yer is Lady Heliostier?"

No one spoke.

"Well, I guess I'll do a little experimenting." He pointed the gun mercilessly at a random pregnant woman.

As his finger began to slowly pull on the trigger, a shrill yell rang out through the windy air.

"Me! It's me. I'm the one you're looking for."

Everyone backed away from the source, people tripping over themselves by the thought of being in the assassin's way.

Ciel strained to look around the assailant's large form. He was so desperately in need of a front row seat for the victim's demise. He craved to be even a small part of the action.

It was when he finally managed to glimpse around the assassin's form when he suddenly regretted his thoughts.

There she stood. Lady Heliostier. Ciel had imagined a wrinkle-bearing middle-aged woman with jewel-adorned fingers and a decorative cane. But Lady Heliostier was anything but.

_She... She's gorgeous, _he thought.

Ciel could see Sebastian's smirk even in the shadows.

Indeed, she was.

Beauty radiated from every speck of her. From her glistening bronze ringlets to her lithe figure, from her flawless white skin to her heart-shaped lips. Even the fragile way she held herself was appealing. But all that was nothing compared to her eyes.

_Her eyes_, Ciel thought. _How I could peer into them all day._

They were gold. Very, very, gold. The color of luxury. A color that Ciel never thought could be displayed so nicely.

But all nice things come to an end.

The assassin didn't hesitate. He had the gun cocked at point straight at her forehead within milliseconds.

He pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

The bullet soared through the air. Ciel saw as the air around it twirled, buzzing with energy.

As it approached her forehead, it seemed as though time had stopped.

Ciel's view was temporarily blocked by the assassin, and then...

And then.

Nothing.

There was no tearing tissue. Or splattering brain.

There was nothing.

Ciel turned to Sebastian. "What th-", he began to say.

Sebastian put a silencing finger to his mouth. "Look."

The assassin was suddenly sprawled on the ground, a blood river flowing from the neat hole in his forehead.

"Please, resume your normal activities," Lady Heliostier said to the awe-struck crowd. "I am fine. No need to worry."

Everyone looked at each other, shrugged, and stepped around the corpse to go back to their interrupted activities. _This behavior is a bit off_, thought Ciel.

"My lord, someone would like to speak with you," Sebastian whispered in his ear.

He whipped around to face the should-be-dead Lady Heliostier.

"Hello," she chimed, her voice reminiscent of tinkling bells and smooth cream. "I saw you in the crowd and I though you looked familiar. May I ask your name?"

"I... Um..." Ciel stammered, fixated by her hypnotizing eyes. "Well..."

"My lady, we don't have time for this," a female voice snapped from behind Lady Heliostier.

More like, behind and above.

Ciel's eyes trailed all the way from the black fringes of the unknown woman's body, all the way up to her thick tulle veil. She was easily a foot taller than Sebastian. _And a hell of a lot skinnier_, Ciel observed. _I wouldn't be surprised if her torso simultaneously snapped in two._

"And who are you?" Sebastian interrupted, squinting at the black-clad living twig.

"I," the woman said, taking off her veil, "am Claudia."

**Okay. Really short Chapter Two. Sorry. If any of you were wondering if Claudia has anything to do with Claude (you know, CLAUdia and CLAUde), at the moment she doesn't. But I might change my mind.**

**If ya'll ain't got no money, take your broken hearse home!**

**XOXX - Astrid**


End file.
